<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard To Handle by thedragonemperess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841711">Hard To Handle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonemperess/pseuds/thedragonemperess'>thedragonemperess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lab Rats/Mighty Med Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Joining A Dead Fandom Be Like--, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonemperess/pseuds/thedragonemperess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas opens up about his trauma from his relationship with Krane to Horace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorace - Relationship, Horace Diaz/Douglas Davenport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lab Rats/Mighty Med Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard To Handle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never really handled abuse in my writing before, so I hope I did a good job. I've been reading about how to handle it properly, so if you have any tips, please let me know. Also, anything that has to do with smut and just sexual content in general is new to me. This was really just a jump into the deep end for me, so again, any tips that you have are more than welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horace pushed Douglas up against the cyberdesk, slightly leaning back over it. One of Horace’s hands rested on on Douglas’ waist while the other on the desk behind him. Douglas’ were tangled in Horace’s hair. Horace bit his lip, asking for entrance, moving his hand under his shirt. Douglas froze, making him pull away.</p><p>       “What’s wrong?”</p><p>       “It’s nothing, I just….I can’t do this,” he answered, pushing Horace away from him. Horace backed away and watched as Douglas turned around, leaning over the table, his face buried in his hands.</p><p>       Horace was silent, unsure of what to do. “Do you wanna talk?”</p><p>       “No,” Douglas answered, his voice muffled.</p><p>       “You sure? I’m a doctor, it’s my job to talk about this stuff.”</p><p>       “But you’re not that kind of doctor.”</p><p>       Horace’s expression changed to a more serious one. “Try me.”</p><p>       Douglas looked back at Horace through his hands, thinking it through. He’d never really talked about Krane with anyone, before. It wouldn’t be a surprise if they didn’t even know they were in a relationship. He sighed, and turned back around, sliding to the floor.</p><p>       “I got close to someone a while ago. A really bad person that did terrible things to both me and others. I….” he trailed off.</p><p>       Horace walked over to Douglas and sat down beside him. “You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to.”</p><p>       He shook his head. “No, I...I want to. Krane was my everything at the time, as cheesy as it sounds. I looked at him like he was a good person, in a way. I mean, neither of us were good people, but he was worse than I could ever be. He….he was terrible,” Douglas explained, perfectly still.</p><p>       Horace moved closer to him, and went to put his arm around him. Douglas flinched slightly, which made Horace hesitate to continue. Slowly, he lowered his arm, and started gently rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him.</p><p>       “You’re right. I’m not that kind of doctor.” Douglas snorted. “But I do know you should probably see one.”</p><p>       Douglas nodded. “You’re probably right.”</p><p>       They sat together in silence for a few moments.</p><p>       “I’m sorry.”</p><p>       Horace turned to face Douglas. “Don’t be sorry. This is a natural response after what you went through. I think. Like I said, I’m not that kind of doctor.”</p><p>       Douglas cracked a small smiled. “Thanks hore.”</p><p>       “No problem, Orville.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're reading this in 2021 onward, hats off to you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>